Accentier
"Accentier" é o tema de abertura e evolução ExE de Digimon World -next 0rder-. É o primeiro tema musical num videojogo de Digimon, desde o tema Miracle Maker, do Digimon World 3. A palavra "accentier" vem do inglês "accent", que significa tanto "sotaque" como "tom", e do sufixo "-ier", usado para indicar o executor de uma ação. Assim, o termo denomina a forma única como cada pessoa dá o seu tom à vida.Entrevista de Eir Aoi com Kei Igarashi Letra Completa= - Romanização= Nani mo kanjitenai furi de Kimi wa kyou mo yarisugosu Yasashiku sare chattara Tatenaku naru kara Yarinao shite mitai kako to Wasuresatte shimau hikari Dochira ga daiji ka nante wakaranai yo ne Kibou ya ai no uta ga afureteru riyuu wa Sore wo mitai to minna ga negatteiru kara Ima kimi wo mitsumeteiru "akusentia" Sono kokoro ga kowarete shimawanai you ni Zutto tatta hitori de Aruke wa shinai sa Sou sa kyou mo asu mo kitto ichinen tattemo gooru janai Soshite kimi wo dakishimeru "akusentia" Toridashita no wa chiisana okuri mono Kokoro to kokoro wo tsunaide iku Sonna chikara wo kimi no sono migite ni GAN! GAN! GAN! Sora wo tonde mitai da to ka Hoshi wo tsukande mitai da to ka Otona ni nattara nande Ienaku naru n darou? Tsumikasanatteku hibi wo Kono te ni taguri yosete Egao mo namida mo wakeaitai nda yo Ame ga agattara niji wo tsukami ni ikou Kimi to nara nanimo kowaku wa nai Ima kimi no kokoro ni wa "akusentia" Sono nukumori ga kimi wo tsutsunde iku Itsumo soba ni ite Mimamotteiru kara Tatoe donna ashita ga kitemo kowaku nante nai kara Soshite kimi mo itsu no hika "akusentia" Nigirishimeta itsuka no okurimono Sabishii toki ni wa omoidashite Tatta soredake de kawatteikeru yo CHANCE! CHANCE! CHANCE! Kibou ya ai no uta ga afureteiru konna sekai de Bokura ikite iketara ii ne Ima boku wo mitsumeteiru "akusentia" Kono kokoro no kizu wo minuiteiru Zutto tatta hitori de Arukou to shite kita Sou sa kyou mo asu mo kitto nannen tattemo akiramenai Sonna boku wo dakishimeru "akusentia" Tenohira de kagayaita okurimono Kimi to kokoro ga kayou nara Motto takaku datte toberu hazu dayo FLY! FLY! FLY! Soshite bokura wa ryoute wo tsukiagete GAN! GAN! GAN! - Tradução= Finges não sentir nada Enquanto aguentas o hoje Porque qualquer bocado de simpatia Pode fazer-te desmaiar O passado que gostavas de refazer A luz que havias esquecido É tão difícil saber qual deles é mais importante, não é? Há tantas canções sobre esperança e amor Porque é isso que todos desejam ver O "accentier" que, mesmo agora, te observa Vai impedir que esse teu coração se despedace Se andavas sozinho Agora terás sempre companhia Sim, tanto hoje, como amanhã, como daqui a cem anos, até chegares à tua meta O "accentier" que, então, te abraça Retira de ti um pequeno presente Os corações começam a interligar-se Esse poder surge na tua mão direita BAM! BAM! BAM! Querer voar no céu Querer alcançar as estrelas Porque é que quando nos tornamos adultos Deixamos de ter tais desejos? À medida que os dias passam, Tenho vontade de os juntar nas mãos Para partilhar contigo todos os sorrisos e lágrimas Quando a chuva parar, vamos agarrar um arco-íris Contigo, não tenho medo de nada O "accentier" que, mesmo agora, está no teu coração É o seu calor que te envolve Está sempre a teu lado A manter-te em segurança Traga o que trouxer o amanhã, não há nada a temer Então, um dia, também tu serás um "accentier" E manterás junto a ti o tal presente Quando te sentires triste, só tens de lembrar-te Que já tens tudo de que precisas para mudar CHANCE! CHANCE! CHANCE! Neste mundo cheio de canções sobre esperança e amor Seria tão bom continuar a viver nele O "accentier" que, mesmo agora, me observa Conhece todas as cicatrizes do meu coração Se antes andava sozinho Era porque queria que assim fosse Sim, tanto hoje, como amanhã, como daqui a cem anos, não irei desistir O "accentier" que, então, me abraça Tem nas mãos um presente que brilha Se o meu coração chegar a ti Estou certa de que conseguirei voar mais alto VOAR! VOAR! VOAR! Então, ergueremos as nossas mãos e... BAM! BAM! BAM! }} |-| Abertura= - Romanização= Nani mo kanjitenai furi de Kimi wa kyou mo yarisugosu Yasashiku sare chattara Tatenaku naru kara Yarinao shite mitai kako to Wasuresatte shimau hikari Dochira ga daiji ka nante wakaranai yo ne Kibou ya ai no uta ga afureteru riyuu wa Sore wo mitai to minna ga negatteiru kara Ima kimi wo mitsumeteiru "akusentia" Sono kokoro ga kowarete shimawanai you ni Zutto tatta hitori de Aruke wa shinai sa Sou sa kyou mo asu mo kitto ichinen tattemo gooru janai Soshite kimi wo dakishimeru "akusentia" Toridashita no wa chiisana okuri mono Kokoro to kokoro wo tsunaide iku Sonna chikara wo kimi no sono migite ni GAN! GAN! GAN! - Tradução= Finges não sentir nada Enquanto aguentas o hoje Porque qualquer bocado de simpatia Pode fazer-te desmaiar O passado que gostavas de refazer A luz que havias esquecido É tão difícil saber qual deles é mais importante, não é? Só há tantas canções sobre esperança e amor Porque é isso que todos desejam ver O "accentier" que, mesmo agora, te observa Vai impedir que esse teu coração se despedace Nunca mais vais andar só Terás sempre companhia Sim, tanto hoje, como amanhã, como daqui a cem anos, até chegares à tua meta O "accentier" que, então, te abraça Retira de ti um pequeno presente Os corações começam a interligar-se Esse poder surge na tua mão direita GAN! GAN! GAN! }} Números de Faixas *Accentier (Single) - 1, 4 (Instrumental) Vídeo |thumb|left|400px Notas e Referências Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Aberturas Categoria:Temas Incidentais